


Book of Tharntype

by randomaestheticnerd



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomaestheticnerd/pseuds/randomaestheticnerd
Summary: A book of oneshots written by yours truly, and I will try to update when I can.Will mostly be Tharntype, but might contain other fandoms.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	1. My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> They don't have the perfect love story. But nonetheless, it's still their love. Their love for each other will outshine even the sun. And when true love is involved, what can get in the way?
> 
> MAY CONTAINS SPOILERS  
> Please note that this was written shortly after the scene with Tar and Tharn at the bar. Keep in mind that this is an AU. So, this may contain spoilers if you haven't reached episode 10 yet. You have been warned.

Tharn's POV

The apartment was eerily quiet when I entered. My gut twisted, and I knew that something wasn't right.

Textbooks lay abandoned on the table, an empty glass lying alone on the grains of wood. Type's jacket was lazily thrown across the couch, and I tried to calm my nerves as I forced myself to keep walking. The bed slowly came into view, and the first thing I registered was a trembling lump of blankets. Whimpers radiated from the bed, and my heart sank. I could hear the small sniffles from where I was standing, only a few feet away.

"Type?" The whimpers came to a halt. The blanket slowly peeled away, revealing a tear-streaked and puffy-eyed Type, but still as beautiful as ever. He slowly sat up with his back against the headboard, and his eyes were bloodshot as they refused to look at me.

This had to be just some messed up nightmare, right? Type isn't the person to cry, not ever. In the months that we've been together, I've never seen him cry. Fear tore through my body, and I tried to tell myself that it would be okay. I let my body sink onto the bed, my body moving closer to him. I reached out to grab his hands, but he jerked them to his chest so I let them hang limply by my side.

"What happened Type?" Another tear fell from each of his eyes, and I blinked furiously to make sure that this wasn't just some nightmare. His hands were shaking against his chest, and I watched as he shrunk further into himself. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. And if you won't tell me what happened, at least tell me who did this to you." Type silently brushed his tears away as he tried to avoid my gaze. I grabbed his chin with my fingers and forced him to look at me, my eyes gazing directly into his. He tried to pull his face away from me as tears slipped out of his eyes, but my grip held him there. He brought his hand up to meet my wrist, yanking downwards to free his jaw. His body fell back down to meet the bed, and I awaited his answer.

"Just- go be with one of your lover boys or something. Sure doesn't seem like you need me for anything." His words started to tremble, and I pulled his body back up to meet mine. I pulled my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in the cloth of his shirt. Type tried to pry himself away from me, but I stubbornly hugged him tighter as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Please don't think like that.." I trailed off softly. His whimpers started to quiet after a while, and I slowly pulled away, letting myself check his appearance again. "Is this because of Tar?" I asked. Type nodded slowly, almost unsure of his answer.

"I just- I saw you clutching his face like that and- and I freaked. P'Jeed tried to tell me that it was nothing- but I ran out." I gave his hands a small squeeze, urging him to vent out his feelings. His breathing was still shaky, but he continued to speak.

"I ran back here, and just cried. I thought that you had gone back to him, that I was just abandoned in a ditch. I should've just stayed in our apartment like you told me to." More tears started to fall from his eyes, and I brushed them away with the pad of my thumb. I leaned forward to brush my lips against his nose, lacing my fingers through his. "I'm so sorry."

I carefully chose my words, aiming to tell the whole truth. "He wanted to get back together, and I denied. I wouldn't-no couldn't- just leave you like that. You're my most precious instrument, remember?" He cracked a small smile, and I took that as a sign to keep going. "I wiped away his tears, hoping that maybe after all of this, there was still the possibility of us being friends."

"I love you, so much. And yes, I did love Tar, but that burned out a long time ago. I don't think I'd be able to live if I messed us up. So just tell me what you want, and I swear that I'll give it to you. Just- just don't leave me. Please." Type only grinned at me, shaking his head. "I could never. I may give you snarky comments and sarcastic remarks, but I love you more than anything." His words started to get shaky again, but he took a breath and relaxed.

"And I'm sorry if I don't show you that enough. I guess that I have a unique way of showing my love for you." He was smiling now, and my heart beamed as the event from earlier was temporarily replaced.

"You're my sun." He started. "You're what gives my life worth, which makes me feel like I can do anything. You make me a better person, and everyone who knew me before I met you can tell you how much of an impact you've made on my life. You make me so, _so_ happy. You're so much better than some random porno, and you're _so_ much more than just some guy. I'm so grateful for what we have, and I wouldn't trade us for anything in the world. And I know that you've had your share of boyfriend's, but you are my _first_ true love. You are my _everything_ Tharn." My mouth involuntarily stretched into a smile, and I couldn't help myself as I greedily stole a kiss from his lips. He kissed me back instantly, and I slipped my tongue in as he instinctively opened his mouth.

"And as for making it up to me," His smile changed into a mischievous smirk, and a shiver shot through my spine as I thought of what he was suggesting.

"I have a few ideas."

I love him more than anything. And our love may not be perfect, but it is radiant, and it is ours. He is _my_ sun.


	2. My Sun (part 2) CHRISTMAS EDITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation to a previous chapter. This is a Christmas edition, but I apologise since I live in the U.S, this will be based on an american Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is technically set the day after the incident at the bar. This is purely fictional for the sake of the story.

Types POV

The apartment was sparkling with lights, and a tree was shoved into the corner of the room. The tree was decorated with colorful tinsel and ornaments, which Tharn had done. My work was cleaning the apartment of dirty clothes and trash, as well as scattering several holiday candles to make the room smell nice.

It was early in the morning, and I bent down to look at the oven to check on the cinnamon rolls. I had never been to America, but Tharn had said that some of his fondest memories there were during Christmas, so I was trying my best to make new memories for us. 

I had already burned a batch of dough, but I was smart enough to have picked up a spare can when I was shopping. The pastry smelled like spices, and I moved on to make hot chocolate. Tharn was still sleeping soundly in our bed, and it was hard to not stare at him all morning long.

His hair brushed against his eyes, and his mouth was parted slightly as he snored gently. His chest was covered with a blanket, making him look like he was drowning in the bed. I turned away to finish cooking, and it wasn't long before the food was ready.

I quickly set the table and went over to the bed, taking a moment to admire my boyfriend's sleeping form. His arms clutched my pillow, and his chest rose slowly as he snored. I brushed the hair out of his eyes, leaning down to kiss his forehead gently. He started to stir, and his eyes fluttered open before he smiled.

"Hello sleepyhead. Breakfasts on the table." I whispered. Tharn only smiled at me before he captured my lips in a short yet breathtaking kiss. Neither of us tried to deepen it this time. We simply kissed for the sake of kissing, the soft pressure he applied making me dizzy.

"You taste like cinnamon." He breathed out. I laughed and took his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers carefully as I relished in his warmth. Tharn gave me another chaste kiss before he sat up, his hands still laced with mine. 

We ate breakfast slowly, and I caught him trying to sneak glances at me. I tried to hide the smirk on my face, knowing that all of his attention was focused on me. My thoughts were interrupted by Tharn's phone ringing, and my mood started to turn sour as I looked at the caller ID. _Tar._

Tharn was quick to decline the call which eased my nerves. But after the incident at the bar, I still wasn't quite ready to let go of what happened. Tharn must've noticed my distress, since he set down his fork to grab my hand, trapping it between both of his. 

"I'm sorry that he's still calling. I told him that yesterday was the last I would see of him, but he's still trying." He spoke calmly, and it was almost surprising how much calmer I felt just by hearing his voice.

"It's ok. I understand that you don't have any control over what he does, and I know that you still mine nonetheless." I gave his hand a soft squeeze, and the sparkle in his eyes came back as he smiled again.

"Presents?" He asked. I nodded, excited to give him my gift. It had taken a lot of debate, and I even went to Techno for advice.

He grabbed a small box from under the tree, setting it in my hands. I slowly unwrapped the box, taking the lid off to see what was inside. It was a small necklace with a drumset hanging by the chain, and I slowly turned it around the examine the back. Hidden out of view, was a small engraving. _For my precious instrument._

"It's okay if you don't like it," Tharn said. "I know that you don't wear jewelry that much, but I wanted to-"

I quickly cut him off with a kiss, letting the necklace lay forgotten for a moment. We broke away and I reached for the piece of jewelry again. "I love it."

Tharn smiled at me again, and I gave him my present. I watched as he opened it, and inside was a small ring with a sun sitting in the center. He turned it over carefully in his fingers, and there was an engraving on the inside of the band. _For my sun._

Tharn chuckled softly, and I tried to piece together what was so funny to him. "We have couple's jewelry now." He breathed out. A smile crept onto my face as I thought of Techno scolding us on how lovey-dovey we were, and I let out a laugh.

"Techno will never stop teasing us."

"Probably. But I'm okay with that."

"Then so am I."

Sure, we would always have rough patches. But as long as I had Tharn, everything would turn out okay in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH! The support on my works has been overwhelming, and it's nice to see that people enjoy reading it! I greatly appreciate comments and criticism, and will try to update according to what you guys want. 
> 
> See ya! <3


	3. My Sun (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy Tharntype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is set after the previous chapters, a few years in the future.  
> P.S. I was gonna write angst but I decided to treat you with some fluff instead. I have some ideas for angst, so please tell me if that's something you'd like to see! (Sorry that this is a short chapter)

Tharn's POV

The city of Bangkok was lit up with street lights and colorful signs, and the roads were filled with cars trying to get home after a long day of work. Type's hand was wrapped around mine, the warmth of his hand seeping through our fingers.The wind was cold and harsh, which was unusual for a night like this. 

"Here, you should take my jacket." I said gently. Type tried to shake his head, but I wasn't going to take no for an answer. 

"Please don't," he started. "You need it more than I do." I took off my jacket anyways, throwing it onto his shoulders. 

"My wife needs to be kept comfy." He swatted his free hand at my shoulder, and I couldn't help but chuckle. A comfortable silence fell between us, and I gave his cheek a small kiss. 

"Hey! People could see us!" Type hissed. I tried to kiss his cheek again, but he shoved a hand against his face before my lips got too close. I settled for giving his hand a squeeze, smiling at the small pout on his lips.

"Did you like the new restaurant?" I asked. Type looked up to the sky, as if thinking about his answer.

"It was pretty good. It reminded me of college days when we were too busy to cook." I laughed, recollecting all of our failed attempts to make dinner in college. "We made lots of good memories then."

Type smiled happily and turned to face me. "I can't believe how far we've come since then." A small frown made it's way onto my face as I remembered all of the hurdles in our relationship that we had to face when we first started dating. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed out. "I'm just glad that everything worked out between us. We had a lot of obstacles at the start." Type sighed, and I wondered if I had said the wrong thing.

"Sometimes I think about what would've happened if we did things differently back then, but I know that I wouldn't change a thing. I loved you then and I love you even more now. I was just a bigger idiot then than I am now." I laughed at that, knowing how stubborn and dimwitted Type had been when we first met. Since then, he had learned to accept the fact that he was dating a man, and he had somewhat learned to control his temper. And I couldn't have been more happy that he loved me for who I was.

"That might've been true then, but you've grown so much. I love the you that you are now, and I wouldn't trade us for anything in the world." I grinned again, and I remembered the real reason I had brought Type out here. 

I pulled Type to the edge of the bridge that we stood on, and we both looked over the water below. "Hey, Type."

He turned to look me in my eyes, his mouth stretching into a smile. "I've loved you for so long, and it feels impossible to love you more than I do now."

"But, I've been thinking. And I don't want to call you my boyfriend anymore." I said gently. Type's smile left his face, and tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes as his grip on my hands loosened significantly. "Is this the reason you took me out tonight?"

I shook my head. "Let me finish." Type stomped his feet lightly, and I had to hold in a laugh as I continued. "I don't want to call you my boyfriend anymore. Because I'd rather call you my husband."

His smile returned again, and I took it as a sign to continue. "So, Type Thiwat Pawatthakun, will you marry me?"

Tears started leaking out of his eyes, and I rushed to wipe them away with my hands. He gripped my hands tightly, and I gave his hands a gentle kiss. "You idiot! Of course I'll marry you!" 

Our foreheads pressed together, and tears leaked out of our eyes. Wide smiles were on both of our faces, and I pressed my lips to his. The kiss was sloppy and tasted salty with tears, but his plump lips still managed to take my breath away every time. 

This moment was ours, and I couldn't have been happier. He was my most precious instrument, and I was his sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for angst, so please tell me if that's something you'd like to see! Thanks for sticking with this small story! (Sorry that this is a short chapter)


	4. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is inspired by the song "Hold On" by Chord Overstreet)  
> Things don't always pan out the way that you want them to. But its our job to hold on to the things that we need in life. (Also I'm so sorry for the crappy description. I've never been good at these.
> 
> Also, I already posted this. But I decided that it deserved to be with my other Tharntype posts, so I'm reuploading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long oneshot. (for me anyways. This is my longest story to date.) I was originally gonna do a bunch of short chapters, but I realized that we're both impatient so I said screw it and posted it all at once. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but I've been busy with starting online school. Hope you enjoy!

Type’s POV

It was supposed to be a normal date. We had just been walking around the city of Bangkok at night, enjoying the warm atmosphere and looking at different shops that Tharn had been wanting to check out. We spent most of the evening looking at different food stalls, buying snacks until we were too full to go to a restaurant for dinner.

Tharn’s hand was tightly wrapped around mine, and the warmth radiating from his hand was enough to comfort me about the judgemental stares. Most people smiled, but some would watch us as we walked by, and Tharn made sure to give my hand a gentle squeeze to let me know that everything was okay.

We had stopped at an intersection, and Tharn made sure to gaze into my eyes as we waited. Blush dusted my cheeks as I noticed him staring at me. “Enjoying the view?” I said crossly. Tharn chuckled, and I couldn’t understand what he found funny. “So now you’re laughing at me?” I said with a huff.

“Of course I’m enjoying the view. I happen to have a very attractive boyfriend.” He stated. I gave him a playful glare, and he had the audacity to grin at me. The light had turned red and a small sign lit up saying that we could start walking, so we stepped out onto the crosswalk.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Lights were quickly coming towards me, but I couldn’t move my feet as I stood still. I felt someone grab me, turning themselves so that my back faced the car. I heard the sound before I felt it, and the sudden jerk of momentum flung both of us onto the concrete. The pain came rushing shortly after, and spread throughout my body as I realized there was blood pooling beneath my body.

Strong arms were still wrapped around my body, but the strength of them was rapidly fading. I couldn’t turn my head, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out who had grabbed me. The familiarity of the arms around me were enough to bring tears to my eyes, and I had hoped that it wasn’t who I thought it was.

“Tharn?” I croaked out. There was no response, and everything clicked into place. Tharn had grabbed me. He had grabbed me so that he would take most of the impact from the car, and I hated that the bastard always had to be the damn hero, even if it was at his expense. His arms started to move slowly, and that small gesture gave me hope. He let out a groan, and it took a moment before he responded. “Type?”

Tears flowed down my cheeks in relief, and I was glad that he was still conscious. “Listen to me,” I whispered gently. “You have to stay with me, at least until we can get to an ambulance.” Tharn muttered something, and I continued. “You can’t always be the hero, bastard. I love you, so you better hold on. You better stay awake because I still want you in my life, and I’m not letting you go this easily. You’re gonna be stuck with me for a long time, you hear?”

“I- I’m really tired,” His hand started to go limp, and more tears spilled from my eyes. “Tharn, you have to stay with me. I need you to stay awake, I need you to hold on.” He groaned again, his eyes fluttering shut. People were reaching for their phones, but I was focused on Tharn, shaking his body furiously. The last thing I remember was watching Tharn black out, before I followed him into the darkness.

~~~

Techno’s POV

My phone buzzed inside my pocket, and I paused the T.V. before reaching for it. The screen changed as it signaled that someone was calling me, the caller ID registered as Champ. I answered after a moment of thought. “Champ? Why are calling so la-”

“It’s Type,” He took a breath before continuing. “He- he was in a car accident. There was so much blood and I-”

“Where,” I asked harshly, stopping his sentence. He didn’t say anything so I asked again. “Where is Type?”

He paused for a second before answering. “Bumrungrad International Hospital.” I sighed and let him know that I would be there as soon as possible, because I would be damned if I left Type alone at his time of need. I quickly slipped on my shoes and a coat, grabbing my wallet before I left.

I rushed outside and ran towards the road, looking for any taxis that are available. I waved my hand, and a taxi pulled over, letting me get into the car. I hurriedly told him where to go, letting my mind drift as the car drove along the busy roads. Was he okay? Was he even alive? As annoying as he was, Type was still my best friend, and the thought of him dying was unbearable.

The ride to the hospital was short, and I shoved money into his hands before running out of the car. I pushed open the hospital doors, and scanned for a check-in desk. “I- I’m looking for someone.”

The secretary looked up at me, and asked me who I wanted to see. “Type. His name is Type.” I said. The secretary looked back down at her computer as she typed a few things before replying. “I’m sorry, but he’s still in surgery. We have chairs over there where you can wait if you’d like.” She pointed her finger over towards a group of chairs, and it was then that I saw Champ slumped over in a chair.

He looked awful, to say the least. He was wearing torn jeans and an old hoodie, and his hair almost covered his eyes since there was no longer any product left to hold it over his face. I walked over to him, before letting my body fall into the chair next to him. His hands were tightly wrapped around each other, and his eyes were puffy from crying. I realized that my cheeks were wet as well, and it took a moment to realize that I was also crying.

We both sat in silence, neither of us saying anything. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” He asked gently. I sighed, taking a moment to think of every possible outcome.

“I have to believe that he will. He’s a stubborn bastard, ya’know.” Champ chuckled softly, and I didn’t realize if I had said that for me or for him.

“Tharn was with him.” He stated. I turned my head to look at him, confused at his response. “In the accident, I mean. They said that he had tried to shield them both from the impact.” I couldn’t breathe for a moment, and I tried to speak but no words came out of my mouth. I didn’t know Tharn as much as I knew Type, but he was still my friend. Tharn was caring, and he always tried to protect his friends, (and especially boyfriend) even at his own expense.

I remembered one moment at a bar, when some friends and I went out for some drinks. I remember drunkenly spilling a drink one some lady who was ordering, and Tharn took the blame instead of letting me be punished. He ended up buying her a drink as an apology, which made Type furious, and I wasn’t let off with so much as a warning. I was pulled from my thoughts as a doctor stepped into the waiting room area, a clipboard in his hands. “Anyone here for a Type?”

Me and Champ rushed to our feets, and briskly walked over to him. “He just got out of surgery.” The doctor stated. “He’s doing okay, but he is still under the anesthesia. I would expect him to wake up in a few hours, but you can see him if you’d like.” We nodded, and the doctor led us down a white hallway.

We passed many different doors and took a few turns before we finally stopped in front of a room, the door labeled with the number “214”. He gestured for us to go in, before walking off to go do doctor stuff.

The sight of Type in a hospital bed was horrible. Tubes were hooked up to different parts of his body, and different wires were attached everywhere. A mask covered his mouth and nose to help him breathe, and we both stood silently as we observed. Champ sat in the chair by the door, while I took the chair beside his bed. All we could do now was wait.

~~~

Type’s POV

I heard voices talking, and it was hard to open my eyes. Once I finally managed to get them open, the two voices stopped. Harsh light blinded my vision, and it was a moment before my eyes adjusted to the light and allowed me to see. The first thing I saw was Champ sitting across from me, a small smile on his face, which was rare for a quiet person like him. I looked to my left and saw Techno sitting beside me, his hands gripping the rails on the side of the bed.

The events of the accident rushed back to me, and I rushed my hand to my forehead as a headache bloomed. Techno reached to his side for a glass of water, bringing the straw to my lips so that I could take a drink. The water was barely cold, but it was enough to momentarily satisfy my thirst.

“Tharn?” I croaked out. Techno took a moment to look at Champ, and I looked back and forth between the two, trying to decipher their thoughts. Champ sighed before answering. “He’s still in surgery. Tharn took most of the impact for you, so he took more damage.”

I let my head fall back onto the pillow as fear settled in my heart, and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Techno sighed, hanging his head as he looked at me through his shaggy hair. “Listen,” he started. “Maybe you should try to rest or calm d-”

“Don’t you dare, “ I snapped. “I am the one laying in a hospital bed, while my boyfriend is dying on an operating table. You don’t get to tell me to calm down. Because if he dies, I’ll have to live with the memory of him dying in my arms while I couldn’t do anything to stop it.” Techno was deathly silent after that.

To be honest, I felt bad about lashing out at him, but the thought of Tharn dying wasn’t something I could stomach right now. My anger was quickly replaced with exhaustion, the event of the accident draining all of my energy. It wasn’t long before I fell asleep, dreaming of Tharn.

When I awoke, a doctor was talking with Techno in the doorway, but their hushed voices prevented me from hearing. I tried to sit up, but Champ was quick to place a hand on my chest, gently pushing my body back onto the bed. “Tharn’s okay. He just got out of surgery, and he’s sleeping right now.”

“Can I see him?” I asked. Techno turned away from the doctor to face me, and it was his turn to answer this time. “The doctor said that they could bring a wheelchair over if you wanted to see him.” He snickered before answering again. “No surprise that was the first thing out of your mouth though.” I lightly slapped his arm, too relieved to think about anything other than Tharn. My Tharn, who always had to be the damn hero, no matter the cost.

The doctor gestured to a nurse outside, and she quickly brought in a wheelchair for me. With the help of the nurse, I managed to sit in the wheelchair, letting her take control and push me to Tharn’s room.

I watched the hallways as I waited, letting my eyes scan the various diagrams and posters hanging on the hospital walls. We finally stopped in front of a wooden door, and my heart raced as the nurse opened it so that we could go inside.

Tharn looked awful. Bruises covered his face and chest, while his lip had a fresh slit in it. His face was covered with a mask to help him breathe, while wires and tubes ran all around his body, connecting to his limbs and chest. Tears brimmed at my eyes, and it took all of my willpower not to cry.

The nurse wheeled me up so that I was next to Tharn’s bed, and I hesitantly grabbed his hand. His thumb ring was gone, and it was replaced with cuts and scrapes. I brought it up to my lips, kissing it gently as teared flowed freely down my cheeks.

“God, you’re an idiot.” I sighed. “I don’t think you realize how terrified I was. I was so scared that I would lose you, and that you would disappear from my life.” I gripped his hand tighter, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I looked over at Techno and Champ, who had moved to the chairs that were pushed against the wall. Techno’s eyes widened, and he pointed at Tharn’s hospital bed.

I looked back to see Tharn’s eyes fluttering open, and I couldn’t hold back my tears as I started sobbing. Tharn turned to look at me, and I was greeted by the sight of his brown eyes and signature grin.

His hands lifted to meet my hair, and his fingers ran through the messy strands. Tharn gently tugged my hair so that I leaned closer to him, bringing his lips up to brush against my forehead. He let his head fall against mine, our noses touching and our lips just barely apart.

I took the final step to press my lips to his, and god did I not regret it. It was messy and salty with tears, but the feeling of his plump lips against mine was enough to take my breath away.

When we pulled away, I slapped his arm with my hand. “Don't you dare do something like that ever again. I thought that I lost you.” I said gently, still slightly mad that he almost died for me.

“If I did, you would surely kill me so I think I’ll stay on the safe side for now.” He teased. I kissed him again, trying to remember the breathtaking feeling of kissing Tharn.

Sometimes, life doesn't always go the way that you thought. But it's our job to hold on to the things that we need in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am here to tell you that if you're interested, I can make an alternate ending if that's we you guys wants. If you have any suggestions for a future story or a fandom that you want a fanfiction about, please feel free to let me know and I'll do my best! I appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want a second part to these stories. 
> 
> If people want more chapters, I will do my best to deliver.


End file.
